


Amy & Sophia

by Gabby



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Elevators, F/F Friendship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, This is a weird one!, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/pseuds/Gabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Amy has two of her worst nightmares come true: Getting trapped in an enclosed space with one of the last people she ever expects to be trapped <i>with</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy & Sophia

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay, this idea just struck me out of nowhere. Literally. I was doing some laundry and then, boom, this emerged in my head! It's a very strange one so, I won't get insulted if you end up telling me so... carry on!

Goddammit.

Amy had only come to the courthouse to talk things out with the state prosecutor about putting away her perp for life. Maybe more than life. The _after freakin' life_ because this guy has done some nasty stuff!

But, no.

After the meeting, she'd, for once, (for once!) forgone the stairs and yeah, when those elevator doors open, there is four people present in said elevator, already.

One of which include Sophia Perez.

Her partner, Jake Peralta's girlfriend.

Same partner whom she'd been forced to admit she'd had feelings for not two weeks ago.

In front of not only said partner but, his girlfriend, too.

Awesome.

Shit.

And she has a momentary flash of just stepping away and making a dash towards the stairs. Only she and Sophia have locked  eyes and before she could make a run for it - because she's a coward, oh yes, she is - there's somebody bumping into her suddenly and she is in enemy territor- _elevator_ , she means the _elevator_.

_Damn elevator._

And then the next floor has four of the people in there with her leaving and she has half a mind to just _beg_ each and every one of them to just not leave her alone with the defense attorney. Who's also her partner's girlfriend. Same girlfriend who knows about her feelings for her aforementioned partner. And who probably has jackal blood and could possibly _smell_ the fear on her.

As it is, she remains mum as they all slowly file out of the suddenly smaller space and she's just thinking to herself, _one more_ _floor, one more floor, one more floor-_

But, yeah, no, everything goes to hell after that.

Because shortly after they're left alone, the elevator jerks violently and they both have to grab onto the bars nearby to avoid lurching forward as the lights start flickering and the smooth downward movements of their descent stops altogether.

And when they once again meet eyes, wide and in shock, it's like, _uh oh_ and _oh no_ , they know exactly what just happened.

They're trapped. In an elevator. Alone. Together.

She, Amy Santiago, is trapped in an elevator with Sophia Perez.

Who's her partner, Jake Peralta's girlfriend.

Same partner whom she'd been forced to admit she'd had - still very much _has_ \- feelings for.

In front of said partner and his girlfriend, too.

_Ohhhh... fuck._

 

 

 

It feels like forever before either one of them says anything. Although she's sure if she looks at her watch, it'd probably just tell her _it's only been twenty minutes Amy, and let's not exaggerate, shall we?_

It's a little too much at the moment. She's only trapped in an enclosed space with the woman who's dating the man she's just recently allowed herself to fully realize she has feelings for (what those feelings are, she _refuses_ to get into) and they're just standing there like stiff statues and she can smell whiffs of that stale elevator scent and tiny notes of Chanel in the cramped air and the loud sound of her heart pounding in her ears is all she can hear and- it's all a lot much to take right now.

But, all in all, it's fine. It's okay. It's fine.

(also, it's not fine, not fine at all, she's a liar on top of being a coward, great.)

She's the first to break the silence because if all she ends up receiving is a dirty look, she kind of deserves it and hey, at least she tried, right?

"How have you been?" Is what comes out of her mouth when all she really wants to say is _oh god, please, don't hate me because you_ _know I have feelings for your boyfriend who's also my partner and I wanna be happy for you both even though when I see you two together, it makes me want to throw up..._

Alas, for once, she keeps all that wonderful word vomit to herself and she doesn't look to over to the other woman as she replies with a unsurprisingly steady voice. "I'm good. You?"

The surprise is more that the responding tone actually sounds friendly. A lot friendlier than she'd ever expected.

"Oh, you know, been better..." She answers honestly with a nervous shrug. "I just, y'know..." She heaves a shaky breath, unable to really hide her anxiety anymore. "...Not a _huge_ fan of small spaces."

There's an ensuing silence in which she realizes she might have thrown blood in shark infested waters and she has no idea how to take it back.

Because yeah, she hates cramped, enclosed spaces. Sue her. She does.

Ever since her stupid brothers had locked her in a closet when she was little, she's hated it. Assholes.

Oh, fuck childhood phobias. Fuck them _hard_.

An unsteady breath to her left brings out of her thoughts then. "Oh my god." She hears the now anxiety-ridden voice say. "You, too?"

_What?_

She finally does it. She peaks out to her side to see two equally big, fearful dark eyes looking at her in a kind of relief.

She's not gonna lie. It makes her feel a lot better.

"Ah, yeah?" She answers in hesitation, her tone of voice making it sound more like a question than anything else.

And for whatever reason, that breaks the tension that's been in the air for what seemed like forever and they both share a shaky laugh and then, it's like, oh, alright, _this_ might as well happen.

And that's how it starts.

 

 

 

"...How long has it been now? Has it been an hour yet? I'm pretty sure it's been an hour..." She hears herself say in, she's quite sure, is an actual hour later. Stretched out against the wall with her legs elongated out in front of her in a position mimicked by the woman sitting next to her. As they both had been for god knows long.

Shooting the shit and sharing a pack of gum, of all things, with both their heels off tired feet. Their very own version of girl talk being almost exclusively about work.

Well, y'know, somewhat. As a cop, there's just some things Amy can't tell Sophia and as a defense attorney, there are certain things Sophia can't disclose to Amy so, there is that.

Plus, keeping the discussion at professional level will help them to not bring up the elephant in the room that's been squatting there since they got into the elevator together, god willing.

"It has been exactly..." She looks over at Sophia peering at her gold, quite possibly _more-expensive-than-her-apartment_ Tiffany wristlet. "...two hours since you last asked me that."

_Oh, poo._

She takes a gander at the antique, thick brown leather watch that her father had given her as an Academy graduation gift, shut up and thank you very much. "Oh, yeah. Great. Awesome." And then because there is no one around that will actually tell on her, she breathes a high, whining noise and bangs her head against the wall behind her 'til it starts to ache. "Ouch."

Granted, it's not they could call anybody, heaven forbid, because they lost cell reception shortly after the elevator had given way.

She whooshes out a breath, glancing over at her new friend. "Got anymore gum in there?" She asks, gesturing towards the latter's shiny, black purse.

"No." The other woman answers almost immediately, leaning her still perfect hair against the gross elevator wall and Amy has a brief moment of mourning for the formally neat bun at the top of her own head. "We finished those a half hour ago."

"Boo."

She hears a feminine chuckle echo next to her. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She waves out a hand casually. "It's okay. I'm sorry you got stuck in an elevator with me."

"I'm sorry you got in an elevator with _me_."

"And I'm sorry you hate me now."

Another short burst of laughter. "And I'm sorry- wait, hang on, what did you just say?"

"I just really want to apologize for ruining-"

"-Did you think I hate you? I don't hate you-"

"-Things with you and Jake and if there's anything I could do to fix-"

They talk over each other for the next several minutes until one can't really distinguish what the other is trying to say and it goes on and on. Their words devolving into so much babble before they both end on the one phrase they both have always had such a hard time saying before but, somehow cannot stopping spouting out now.

"I'm just sorry." They both say simultaneously before a silence follows in which they share a look and though they could never tell you why, burst into complete, unabashed, loud  _laughter_.

And it goes on from there.

 

 

 

From then on, it would seem to any kind of outsider that the mere mention of said elephant ( _Jake_ , it's _Jake_ , in case you missed _that_ portion of the class) in the elevator opens up the floodgates and the barriers that Amy has tried in vein to keep in talking with Sophia break almost completely and she winds up learning more about the woman who's been sitting with her for the past few hours than she could have about somebody else in a year.

She learns that Sophia has five siblings like her - only she's actually the first of two girls and the second oldest out of mostly brothers.

They both had gone to NYU.

They share an allergy to certain flowers and nuts.

Though, to Amy's allergy to dogs, Sophia is allergic to cats.

But, they don't argue. Everybody has their thing.

It's one of the oddest experiences of Amy's life. That the woman who, for all intents and purposes, should straight up _hate_ her and that, now that the cat's outta the bag, she'd been more than a little jealous of for longer than she wants to admit, is turning out to be really great company.

Therefore, it's only a matter of time before he's brought up again.

( _"god is always fair but, he's hardly ever easy,"_ her mother had once told her.)

"You know, Jake and I broke up, right?"

She's only all too thankful that her neck doesn't break off entirely as she snaps her head up soo damn fast that it very nearly gives her whiplash. "What?"

And also, she'd squeaked. Perfect.

Sophia, still looking well-polished despite the bare feet folded beneath her, sends her a responding look of bemusement. "You were all..." She tosses out a strangled, gaggy soundwhile wiggling her delicate fingers above her head. "...earlier and I thought if I mentioned it, your head would explode." 

_The fuck?_

_oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..._

_oh, good, panic attack, nice to see you!_

Well, it turns out she's not far off as Amy feels a slight pounding in the back of her head and her forehead slumps into her palms. Trying her best to drown this out. "Oh, God."

"Hey." She feels that delicate hand on her back now as she wallows into her hands, curling into a ball, and taking deep, heavy breaths because yeah, this'd been going so well. She had maybe thought she'd been in the process of making a new friend and had also forgotten, oh right, _Jake_. "It's okay-"

Wow, it's no wonder Peralta had dated this woman. She's practically a saint.  _She'd_ wanna kill her right now. "Ohh, Jesus Christ, no it's not." She snaps, lurching upward and meeting the expectant, shockingly un-angry gaze of the other woman, well-groomed brows high on her forehead. "I _did_ ruin things between you and Jake!"

"No, you didn't." Is the calm response to that and god help her, she almost believes her. This actually pretty cool woman who has no business giving her any kinda sympathy.

"Yes, I did."

"No, you did not-"

"I did!" She exclaims loudly, wringing her hands over her ears. "Idiot finally finds the perfect woman and I screw it up for him because I'm a repressed pushover who can never say what she's feeling."

There's a pause that hangs heavy for a minute before she hears. "Now, who ever told you that?"

She turns her head slightly to see Sophia giving her a stare of total disbelief. "No one." She shuffles again and settles her back towards the wall and away from the ball she'd formed during her little breakdown and shuffing a hand over her eyes. "No one has. Doesn't make it any less true." She grumbles, feeling childish yet starting to not care.

She hears the other woman suck at her own lips like an annoyed school teacher. "Amy." She says almost a sternly after a long, quiet minute that might have been five. "While, I think it's sweet of you to call me perfect. A lot of people do..." Amy's not necessarily certain if that'd been to make her laugh or not but, she does it anyway. "...but, I honestly think that you're misunderstanding what I'm trying to tell you here." She adds in an almost professional, _I-know-I'm-right_ tone.

Another longer than long silence accompanies that particular sentiment before she chances a glance at the attorney. "You must be a great lawyer."

The older woman shrugs. "I really am."

She eyes the glimmery, burgundy blouse she's wearing. "And I'm pretty sure your blouse costs more than my car does." She puts in as an aside, knowing she's probably exaggerating 'cause no.

Nobody's clothes cost more than a vehicle.

"It might."

"And you probably have a boat."

"Yup."

"But, of course, that's ridic- my god, _seriously_?"

 

 

 

It's another twenty minutes before Jake is brought up again and this time, she's almost prepared for it. Her bare feet curled under her and her mind trying it's best to put itself in a zen space because, jesus, she just wants to get out of here and go home and bathe for two days and sleep for a week-

"You know, you're gonna have to say something to him eventually?" She hears from her left, lazily rolling her head to face the attorney who still looks better than she ever could on her best days.

(She doesn't know why she keeps doing this, comparing herself like that, because the fact is- Sophia is _really_ pretty, smart, and has a sense of humor that almost matches Jake's exactly and she doesn't wanna think about _why_ they'd broken up - so, it's probably her mind being stupid right now.)

"Listen..." She begins, her voice cracking even to her own ears. "...I may be going a little crazy because we've been in here a lot longer than I've been stuck anywhere... but, did you just encourage me to go after your ex-boyfriend?"

The other woman briefly adapts a contemplative, thoughtful expression and then opens her mouth as if to speak, only to to close it again, frowning. "Well, when you put it like that..."

They both laugh before Sophia becomes serious again. "But, honestly, you need to talk to him."

"Oh my god, you _are_ encouraging me to go after him!"

The defense lawyer simply raises both her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, I said 'talk to him'. Whether you and he start something is none of my concern."

And isn't that the most eloquent _'I could give a fuck'_ proclamation she'd ever heard?

"Thanks, but..." She shakes her head, looking at her bare feet. "...Just because you two are broken up doesn't mean-"

"It does mean that, actually."

She turns. Takes in the older woman's still serious expression. "What are you talking about?"

She's got the feeling again. The same feeling she'd had when Jake had come back from being undercover. When he'd admitted to being his confession from months before being real.

It's that odd mix of dread and butterflies all over again.

She see Sophia take a deep breath before continuing. "Jake told me he still has feelings for you." She rushes forward as Amy starts to open her mouth, the shock probably written all over her face. "It was a week after the bed & breakfast. I had asked him over to my place and we started talking because I had to know." She gives her a deeply probing look after that. "When he said he was over you that night after dinner, I believed him. I _chose_ to believe him. He was a great guy and I really liked him so, I thought I could move past it but..."

"Things changed after that." She can't help but, interject, because she knows exactly how _that_ feels.

With Teddy... after that night in the car park. The months that had followed. Jake coming back.

"Yeah." The other woman agrees, nodding. "So, I just sat him down and asked him point-blank if he still had feelings for you."

This feels like the worst. Like a giant ball is pushing down on her throat but, she swallows past it and asks hesitantly. "And what did he say?"

"Well, we had an argument. Our first and..." Delicate shoulders lift in a shrug. "...it turns out, our _last_ because well, you know how he is." She defers to her pointedly and when she nods in  agreement, adds. "Until, finally, I practically begged him to be honest with me."

"And?"

"...And he told me that he still wasn't over you." She finishes quietly, watching Amy's face for a reaction. Several emotions fading in and out over her features.

And Amy can't pinpoint everything that she's feeling at this very moment.

She feels... winded would be a civil term for the way her stomach swoops like she's in a rollercoaster ride she's unable to stop. Her heartbeat speeding to a roar in her ears until slowing to a dull drum.

Jake still has feelings for her.

And not only that but, she still has feelings for him.

But... "Maybe he just..."

"No." Sophia shakes her head automatically. "...No, you didn't see the look on his face at that table... Or maybe you did but, not like I did. You were probably too overwhelmed to really look at him but, the way he looked at you..." She adapts a thoughtful frown then before it dissolves and they meet eyes again. "...Look Jake and I, we never got a chance to become serious and it may not have been with him. But..." She gives her a look that demands she pay attention. "...I've been in love before, Amy, I know what that expression means."

She sucks in a breath at the mention of _that_ word.

Nevermind, the clarity that had come with it.

That, maybe, _this_ is why she'd been so reluctant.

Why she'd been so scared.

Because they - their partnership, their friendship - matters so much.

Because _Jake_ matters so much.

And also, it just plain sucks ass that it's Sophia - no matter how great and nice and really good girl friend material she's turning out to be - is the one tell her all this. To help clear it up for her brain that's almost as stubborn as her heart has been recently.

"Are you alright?" She hears from her newest friend. The older woman's tone soft and hesitant and more than a little concerned.

How she's earned that she has no idea. "I'm... fine... I'm fine..." She eventually responds, voice jangled and shaky again. "It just..." She takes a deep breath, unable to let her words out.

"Just what?"

She tries find something, anything, in her to say and struggles with it. "I just don't know if I should..." She flounders, wringing her hands and fidgeting.

And she apparently takes too long because Sophia just says. "Okay." Wrapped in a nice, long sigh before continuing with. "How much money do you have in your purse?" She asks, to Amy's confusion.

"What?"

"Just trust me. How much?"

She digs around in her purse, relieved when she finds her wallet and not so much when she fishes out a crisp twenty because Sophia immediately snatches it up right out of her hand. "Hey!"

"Now." The woman is smart enough to stuff it into her bra before she can think to get it back. Bless her. "For this twenty dollar retainer, what we talk about next remains and will stay between us in this..." She gestures towards their surroundings. "...gross elevator office of mine."

She shuffles, getting comfortable even though this is happening against her will. "Are you a therapist now, too? She grumbles because she's a mature adult.

"I have a Minor in Psychology and _don't_ change the subject." Her sounding board warns in a voice just this south of testy.

Of course she does.

She chuckles because she knows the twenty dollar thing is melarky and that she's trying to make her feel more comfortable talking openly about the one person that she's avoided talking about forever and that she's glad that the other woman isn't taking it personally that she's somewhat worried about this conversation.

"It just... makes sense." She admits five minutes later after the attorney lets her know how much time a twenty can get her. "What you said earlier." She adds. "I've been trying to wrap my head around it, that's all."

There's a long pause before the much wiser woman asks. "Do you think you... love him?"

She hesitates for the thousandth time in the last few hours because god, she has no idea. Really, truly does not know. It just feels like this has been going on for a longer than it actually has and it's also been a long time since that kind of thing has not been in her life in terms of relationships.

(and she means love, like, _love-love_ , not like she's ever really done casual because _no_ , if there's anything particularly traditional about is that she enjoys relationships so, no it's not that, it's just she understands love in the strictest sense of the word because she gives and receives it from her family and probably from her friends and yeah, even in the end, _Teddy_ but, no one has inspired this horridly intimate, frightening feeling inside her the way Jake does, _no one_.)

When she says this with all honestly to Sophia, that she truly doesn't know, the other woman's face softens, looking at her non-judgmentally and nodding sagely. "It's OK. It's fine not to know."

That relaxes her. Just slightly.

Though, she does feel a little sad with what she gets asked next when Sophia questions if she loved her ex.

"No." She answers with zero hesitation this time. She'd cared about Teddy, sure. She liked him enough to ignore what could have been between she and Jake in the aftermath of his confession. Enough to be honest with him about twice when it threatened to overwhelm her. Enough to allow him to assume things could be as they were before things got out of hand.

She loved things about him... she just hadn't loved him.

Loving qualities someone has is different from really loving them.

And she hadn't loved Teddy.

It's literally the first time she's let herself realize just how far away from that feeling she'd been.

And it seems that Sophia understands that because she wastes no time transitioning towards her next inquiry. "What do you want?" She asks calmly.

"What?" She replies in confusion.

"Ultimately." She elaborates smoothly. "Officially, as you're thinking about everything now, what do you want? Not in your professional life or even in your future, just... _now_. Think about what you want right now. What is it?"

She thinks long and hard about everything until it just narrows down to the one thing - person - who never fails to make her smile everyday no matter what. Who makes her laugh. Who she wants to see at their best. Who she wants to see her at her very best.

The person who's come to mean the world to her without her knowing.

"Jake." She finally answers unwaveringly for the first time in a long time. "I want Jake." And then she just goes for broke. "I want him so much sometimes it scares me." She adds because why the hell not?

She looks at Sophia for the first time since this all had started and the small grin on the other woman's face just spells breakthrough and in a blur of movement - and a cliché movie moment Amy thought she'd never experience - they're suddenly hugging and it's mortifying and great and she feels better than she had when they'd first started chatting.

In the middle of their _Steel_ _Magnolias_ moment is, of course, when the emergency buzzer goes off in the dead elevator.

 

 

 

They manage to steal more talk in the forty minutes it takes for the workers to haul the elevator to open on their floor.

And from the loud, familiar voices she's hearing close by, she knows Jake has arrived and the two get themselves together enough to stand next to each other as poised as they could look after being stuck together in an elevator for Christ knows how long.

(as it is, they just end up adjusting their hair and putting on their shoes because screw it, they don't owe anybody any kinda beauty contest right now, okay, they're tired.)

They share a look before the doors open finally and sure enough, there stands Jake with a uniform she hadn't yet met. Looking worried as his eyes immediately land on Amy and she feels herself flush with it before he turns towards Sophia, eyes ping-ponging back and forth.

"Amy. Sophia." He says, trying keep his voice even though the concern bleeds through regardless. "Nice to see you ladies are okay." He adds, his tone also suggesting he kind of can't believe his eyes.

Any further awkwardness is avoided between the three when the workers barrel them all out of the way to fix their problem and in the barrage of questions and answers and Jake being distracted momentarily, Sophia makes her escape as smoothly as possible. Giving her an encouraging squeeze at the elbow - something she knows Jake does _not_ miss - before high tailing it out of there, with a pointed, firm look over Peralta's shoulder that simply communicates remember what we talked about.

(and also maybe call her about it because she _literally_ has the woman's card in her purse, a card that she has zero intention of throwing away but, wants to use rather in the near future because expensive lunches in the near future sound _awesome_ to her.)

Then she's gone and the big guy taking up her partner's attention is telling them non-too-kindly to leave and before they both know it, they're outside on the steps of the courthouse.

"Amy, how'd you-"

"Jake." She interrupts firmly, taking a step closer to him to grab his attention on her. Almost unconsciously touching his hand and allowing the electricity ricocheting between them to follow before opening her mouth to continue...

...Only to stop short as she meets his bright, expectant gaze, words caught in her throat. Noticing right away the catch in his breath as her fingers brush over his racing pulse. His eyes holding a sudden fondness and affection that she sort of can't believe he ever had trouble hiding from her.

God, what is she gonna say? I need to talk you? We need to talk? No, those sound ominous. She doesn't want ominous. She wants to sound positive. Give him hope, knowing full well she's gonna follow up this time.

Wait, should she just tell him to wait a little long? Maybe go home and get her laptop and- _No!_ Nope. That hadn't worked out last time and it's certainly not going to work now and anyway, she doesn't wanna waste another minute.

She's just going to shoot straight from the gut. Keep her composure and see how that works out.

Crap, she's really gonna do this!

"Amy-"

"I have something I wanna talk to you about!" She stammers, she's guessing, loudly judging by Jake's wince. So much for shooting from the gut. "Sorry. I mean there's something we should talk about." She reiterates, a little softer before adding. "And I think it would be best..." She hedges slowly, allowing her words to flow out naturally as they can. "...if we have this talk over dinner."

And she knows he's heard the hopeful note in her tone because the tenseness of his face falls away and softens and relaxes and he's gazing at her like that again, eyes darting from her lips and around her face, and it's like- oh, _oh_.

She realizes too late what he wants as he steps closer and she can smell his soap and a hint of cologne and god, she wants it, too. She wants it so bad...

...But, dinner first. After dinner, she'll give him whatever he wants but, dammit, she wants all of that, too.

She may not want to waste anymore time but, she doesn't want to rush it, either.

"So..." She manages in a breathless rush, making him stop his descent. Trying desperately to clear her own head. "...Dinner?"

"Yeah." He answers, just out of breath as her and she feels herself flush with pride as he tries to clear the glaze from his eyes. "I mean, sure. Definitely. Dinner sounds great." He stammers adorably and then goes to ask. "Like a...?"

"...A date?" She finishes. "Yes. A date."

He smiles. "Great."

"Great." She agrees, already out of her words. Smiling just as goofily as him probably.

She turns to leave before turning around back to him. "See you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you then." He nods and then hopefully. "And afterwards?"

"Dinner." She says firmly. Happily.

"Dinner. Right." He grins at her, stepping away. "Bye."

"Bye." She says softly once he's far away, feeling both light-headed _and_ light-hearted all at once as she sees him walk away, feeling for the first time in a while that they are both finally on the same page. Feeling as though through all of it that she's finally, genuinely, in an honest place with herself with this goofy,  _wonderful_ man of hers. 

She watches him go before going home herself. Thinking on the past couple of hours.

Of how she'd gotten stuck in an elevator with Sophia Perez.

Her partner, Jake Peralta's ex-girlfriend.

Same partner she'd been forced to admit she still has feelings for.

In front of not only him but, said ex, too.

Who's also now her newest friend.

 _Huh_. Weird day.

With a really _amazing_ ending.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did here but, I hope I did it right. ;) Thanks for reading! Bye now!  
> Also, Happy Holidays to all B99 fans! :)


End file.
